1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a permanent bin for temporary storage of hazardous materials having collection facilities for monitoring the effectiveness of the facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disposal of hazardous chemical waste material presents problems to the handling personnel from the time the wastes are generated until they are encapsulated for permanent storage.
Such hazardous chemical wastes may be stored in individual containers, e.g., barrels, until a sufficient number of containers is available for encapsulation. The expenses of purchasing, filling, maintaining and finally disposing of such containers is appreciable. If the waste generation is gradual, e.g., several hundred pounds daily or several tons daily, the waste material may be accumulated in bulk until a sufficient quantity is assembled to warrant permanent encapsulation. When such waste materials are accumulated in bulk outdoors, there is a possibility of leaching hazardous materials into ground water supplies in the region of the storage sites.
There is a need for an outdoor storage facility which can be serviced by available waste handling equipment under circumstances which preclude loss of objectionable leachates into the surrounding ground water supply.
It is further desirable to provide a monitoring system for establishing the composition of any leakage or leachate which may be generated in the temporary storage facilities.
It is further desirable to provide a liquid collection system for accumulating any leakage or leachate from the bin for effective disposal, if required.